A Gaming world Crisis! A Kirby and Luigi Story!
by Z-ComiX
Summary: the world of game charaters is in trouble! its up to kirby and luigi to save the day! but it seeems someone evil wants them to...
1. An Outworlders Plot! Kirby to the Rescue

**Chapter one: An Outworlders Plot! Kirby to the Rescue!**

Okay, this is my first story, so don't take any cheep shots at it! I was going to do a teen titans one, but I didn't get the time! Enjoy and R&R!!!!

It was a normal day for Kirby, wake up, eat, eat, save the world. He and Luigi were flying through space in there star speeders. They had gone over to Peach's when they heard the news…

_Knock, knock!_ Kirby was in the middle of a tenth breakfast when someone had knocked on his door. He got of his Man-chair (that's what he called his highchair-like seat) and headed down the blue fuzzy carpet floor to answer the oak door. He had opened it to find is most beloved green hat-wearing friend at the door. "Luigi, what's up? I was in the middle of an important matter." The pink puffball said.

"I was on my way to Peaches and wanted to know if you wanted to come! Yah see, she seemed pretty fluster when she called me." Kirby looked up at his long time friend. "ARE YOU SURE YOU AREN'T JUST TRYING TO GET MY HELP IN TALKING TO A_ CERTAIN GIRL?"_ He looked into Luigi's green eyes and saw the fear in them.

"Kirby, although this may be true," he said in a rushed tone using his fist to emphasize this point "Princess Peach needs our help! So come on!" Giving in Kirby said, "Okay, okay, I believe you, hey what's that soun…" Kirby had just been jumped by his worst yellow fear in the whole world. "Yellow Kirby get off me!" he screamed as he struggled to get her off.

"Hey there boyfriend!" she said to him. "NOT YOUR BOYFIEND!" he and Luigi ran off towards a green car with a large green L on the side. Luigi took the wheel as Kirby said, "DRIVE!!!!" and that is exactly what he did. He drove all the way to Peach's castle without looking back at Kirby's house.

"I'm glad you came, all three of you" Peach said as Kirby and Luigi got out of their car. "All three of us?" said Kirby. Then, between Kirby and Luigi was Yellow Kirby. They both jumped at this sight. Baffled by her appearance here they noticed the smell of old and metal; wafting from her body. "Have you been hiding in my car's exhaust tip? Never mind, Princess what seems to be the problem? Is it Bower?"

"Or King DDD?" Kirby added. It would be no surprise if either of them was the problem. They were villains of this world. But Peach shook her head and said, "No, it is far worst. It's an alien invasion. Here is an image of there cruisers."

Luigi looked at it and whistled, "that's a lot of ships. But we can handle them, right Kirby?" Kirby was trying to avoid being kissed by Yellow Kirby, "Sure let's go! PLEEEESE!!!"

**Somewhere in space…**

"Sir! The plan is working! Kirby is headed toward the fleet! Shall we engage KX project?"

"yes…." Said a person in the shadows. "Soon Kirby, you and your perfect world will end!"

**Note from Z-comix:** hey what do you think? This story is actually part of an entire saga of the friendship of some unlikely game characters! Me and a friend of mine who loves Kirby and is in elementary school inspired me to create this story and the upcoming series!

In the story, who is the shadow man? What, (or who) is KX? And why is Yellow Kirby in love with Kirby? Two thirds of these questions will be answered in the next chapter… plus an unexpected ending that will end the entire videogame world… R&R!!! For the next chapter!


	2. Arial Assaults

**Chapter two: Arial Assaults! Luigi and Kirby Infiltrate the Ships!**

Okay my last story was kind of short, but it was my first one! I had no idea what to write, but this time, it will be a little longer! I hope u enjoy it! R&R!!! PLZ!!!!

**Recap**: Kirby was taken by Luigi to Princess Peach to see what was up. Yellow Kirby, after jumping Kirby followed them to the Castle where they where told of and alien invasion. Will they be able to stop it? And who is the man in the shadows? And what is KX?!?!...

Kirby, Yellow Kirby and Luigi went down the pink and white marble pathway to the Air Rider Garage. The grass around the castle was a light green and was soft to the touch of Kirby's red feet. He was running at top speed to the garage, passing Luigi. The only reason Kirby was running this fast was to _get away_ from Yellow Kirby. Yellow Kirby had loved Kirby ever since they had met back in Dreamland, but unhappily to Kirby, she was crazy with a capital K (Kirby isn't the brightest bulb in the pack_ if you know what I mean_)!

Every time Kirby did something, Yellow Kirby _helped_ by doing something drastic that hurt more than it helped. For instance, he had asked for a lollypop at the candy store, but they were all out. Kirby was okay with this though, he was addicted to sweets, but wouldn't go crazy over there being no lollypops. But, sadly, Yellow Kirby just _happened_ to be in the candy store and beat up the manager until he made some more candy. Kirby was stuck with cleaning up the store, paying the medical bill and bailing Yellow Kirby out of jail. Yellow Kirby was bad luck for Kirby so he avoided her at all costs.

"Kirby, wait up! I can't run that fast!" Luigi yelled. He was far behind and was slowing down. You could see he was tired by the sweat on his face and the huffing that was coming from his mouth. _Come on! _thought Kirby. He knew he had to wait for Luigi at the Garage before take-off, and at the pace Luigi was going, Yellow Kirby would eventually catch up to him! Kirby ran over to the nearest air-rider and got on. As soon as he got on it the board began to hover over the ground, waiting for Kirby to fly. He flew the star-shaped board over the pink and white castle and looked below. Everything were little spots from up here. He was enjoying the peace from yellow Kirby but, he had to get Luigi out of there.

"I'm coming Luigi!" he yelled as he nose dive towards the green hat-wearing figure that had to be Luigi. He picked him up and flew fast towards the Garage. Luigi was clinging to him as a fat man would to the last donut at a FREE DONUT convention. Kirby flew into the hanger and bumped into a crash pad set up for emergency stops. He looked back and saw there was no sign of Yellow Kirby. He let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Okay Luigi were safe!" he said while he landed the board. "Few, that was a close one! She almost got me! Uh… Luigi… you can let go now." Kirby was a little shocked and a whole lot of disturbed that Luigi was still holding on this tight.

"What are you talking about Kirby," said an Italian accented man. It was Luigi! He was already in his Star-ship and wasn't wearing his hat. "I'm right here! Hurry up we got to go! Oh yah, GIVE ME MY HAT BACK!"

"If your there," said Kirby a tremble in his voice, "then that must mean… t-this is…"

"Hi Kirby! That was and awesome ride! Maybe we can do it again sometime" said Yellow Kirby, who was on the back of the star-shaped hover board. Both Kirbys looked at each other. Then, Kirby screamed like a little boy in shock and jumped of the board.

He dove for the nearest starship and floated into the cockpit. As he sat into the small, comfy seat, the controls glowed into life with bright, flashing, multi-colored LED lights. The controls showed the main system functions in a way that even a preschooler could understand (sorry Kirby fans, but Kirby isn't that bright!). There was green button to start the craft, red to turn it off, and a blue for ejection. Also, there was a steering wheel with two red buttons to fire the cannons on the starship.

Luigi and Yellow Kirby got into two more starships as they prepped for take-off. "Are you all ready?" said princess Peach on the intercom.

"Yah, were all ready to go." Said Luigi over the radio. He was trying to sound macho, but Kirby knew he was trying _not _to sound like he was in love.

"Okay, the fight gate is opening in front of you. Start up your starships and prepare for take off."

As she said those words the trio started the engines of there ships and look to the skies. Kirby led the three ships in a V-formation. The ships let out white, puffy smoke trails as it left the atmosphere. Kirby turn on his microphone to talk to his friend… and other.

"LUIGI!" yelled into the microphone. Luigi was actually asleep and dreaming about a certain princess. When Kirby yelled into the mic, Luigi was awakened and didn't know what he was doing. We swerved left, right into Yellow Kirby who in turn yelled at Luigi.

"WHAT THE HECK LUIGI! Why did you go berserk on me?" she asked angrily. She was in the middle of a dream, not unlike Luigi's, but with a certain pink puff ball.

"Kirby yelled into his mic, and startled me. Sorry…" he apologized, but then he got annoyed at Kirby. "Why did you yell a me man? I could have seriously hurt someone!"

"Sorry for messing up your Peach fantasy sleeping beauty," Kirby said sarcastically. "But I needed to know how far until we reach the fleet!"

"Well by the data Peach gave me we should be there right… about… now." As they move closer they saw what looked like brass balls with one ruby dot on each of them. The balls were actually the attack force of the alien invasion. The ruby dot on each of them was a laser system that shot out a beam of energy that would cause a lot of damage to the trio's ships. There were millions of them; it looked like a copper sea.

"Well it looks like it could be some-what of a challenge." said Yellow Kirby. She was smiling, although no one could see it.

"Okay! This is going to be fun!" said Luigi and Kirby. Then, they flew into the swarm of Aliens and began to shoot.

"All is as planned sir. They took the bait and are blasting away. KX is on an intercept course with them." Said a voice in the shadows.

"Good," said another. "Soon Kirby all that you know is at an end…"

**A Note from Z-comiX:** okay, so how was it? Good, bad, short, long or even trash, I want to KNOW! R&R!!!!

In the next chapter, a battle for the planet has begun between Kirby and friends, but KX is on its way! What will happen when it comes? Maybe even some new heroes will join the fight! But who are these shadowed people? How comes this story takes so long? I DON'T KNOW! I haven't gotten that far!!!


End file.
